Catharsis
by Piranha Coins
Summary: Robin and Lucina stand before the greatest obstacle in the way of their bliss. With emotions high, they seek each other for much needed catharsis. Oneshot. [Contains Spoilers for Chapter 21.]


Catharsis

* * *

Lucina quivered and shook as she pointed Falchion at Robin's chest, feeling her heart and her stomach sink as a wild train of emotion went through her. He never meant her harm, he never meant her father harm: she knew that, more than anything, she knew he wouldn't hurt either of them- not by choice. But what she saw earlier that afternoon scared her: he moved, clearly agonized, but completely taken by the spell cast by Validar- he was powerless to resist. She had made a fatal mistake, part of her mind told her, that she let her guard down and let him into her heart, for this she'd pay dearly: if the future was to be rewritten, she'd pay the price of a cold, lonely existence, one where she was force to take the life of the man she loved the most.

She fought back tears as he looked into her eyes, his own auburn eyes widened, and tear filled: he looked like a wounded puppy— he didn't want to die, and she didn't want to kill him. The nights she had spent sleeping in his arms were the most comforting times she had ever felt, which drove home the cost she'd pay for the future. She swallowed, struggling to keep her composure, to keep her hands steady: when he had spoke his last, she'd strike him down, but the last thing she wanted was for him to suffer in the end because of her own insecurities. But doubt was already creeping up in her mind, as she was reminded the futility of her previous actions: what if killing Robin only deprived the world of a wonderful man, the shepherds of their tactician, and of her, her loving fiancé? This is no time for doubts, she tried to remind herself, to no avail.

His mouth opened, as he knelt before her, his wide eyes staring up at her beneath his white bangs. Tears rolled from his eyes as he began to speak. "My life is yours, and it always has been, my love." He said, slowly, but with every bit of the confidence that he always had.

Was this just a strategy to stop her? She thought for a moment, silencing the real possibility, knowing he knew what was likely to occur: he was indeed willing to die for her sake, to spare her the pain of losing her family yet again, to secure her a pleasant future. But the look on his face agonized her, carving into her mind the true nature of the deed she was trying to commit. It wasn't even a look of pity or sorrow that she saw, looking into his eyes: no, it was love. He loved her, and she him, and that was the truth of it: the look in his eyes didn't tell her he didn't want to die, no it told her that he was worried, a look she'd seen before: one that he showed when he was worried, _about her_. "D-don't look at me like that!" She exclaimed, "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?! I love you, Robin!"

"…As I do you, Lucina. I'd gladly give my life for you, and for Chrom." He said, a faint show of a smile on his face.

Lucina felt a pang of pain shoot through her heart at Robin's words, it wasn't easy to call a bluff on him, but the way he spoke, she could tell his words came from his heart. She couldn't say anything, she couldn't keep the tears back any longer. She felt the sensation of her tears rolling down her cheeks, but kept her mouth shut tightly, trying with every second to keep herself on her course, but with each beat of her heart, she felt her resolve weakening, sliding ever closer towards an event horizon.

"But… promise me something, Lucina." Robin said, his eyes shut, his head hung low, but his voice every bit sincere.

"Yes… dear." She responded, her shaking intensifying as she looked at him, as he opened his eyes once more.

"Promise me… Just promise me, you won't be alone. Promise me you'll find someone else who'll take care of you." He said, the sincerity in his voice present, between a few sniffles as he spoke. "Gods, Lucina, I don't care who, but don't be alone— after I'm gone from this world, I only want you to be happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

She knew his final words would hurt. She knew that, but the pain she felt was just too much: she had lost many loved ones, many friends, she had seen the world's end. None of that prepared her for this, she felt an agony, emotional, but it tore at her as painfully as the fiercest of physical wounds she had sustained: a pain she knew no one should ever have to feel. It was the thing she most dreaded since accepting her feelings for him, that she may have to choose between the love of her life and the security of her mission, a scenario, she swore she'd see through, but now found herself conflicted by. Worse perhaps, was that he was willing to allow her to choose her duty, but the simple request- his last wishes, it was something she couldn't keep: with his death, her happiness dies as well. "N-no.. No…" she muttered, her words barely audible, amidst her sobs.

"I'm ready now. Do what you must." Robin said, before closing his eyes, accepting his fate to die on her blade.

"I-I must… I must…" She uttered, before she felt her arms go limp, her body was simply not going to allow her to harm him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, obscuring her vision, her world spun as grief spurned on her inner, selfish side, Falchion falling to the ground, it would not stain the earth with his blood.

Robin's eyes opened as he heard the sound of her blade striking the ground, instead of piercing his flesh, in time to see her fall to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Instinctively, he pulled himself to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't do it!" She exclaimed, practically screaming. "Gods damn me! I love you… I love you too much!" She sobbed, feeling him pull her into an embrace, as he had done many times before: nights when he'd comfort her, letting her cry softly into his chest, or sleep contently in his arms- safe from nightmares. This man, fated to be the man who'd take her father from her, the avatar of the Fell Dragon's return- was also the dearest person in her life. He was kind, strong-willed, and loving- he wore a smile on his face, but didn't hide his emotions, and she knew she loved him. "Please forgive me… please forgive me…"

"Easy now, my love, easy." Robin said, rocking her slowly, placing a simple kiss upon her forehead."I forgive you. I never held it against you. I... It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Gods Robin… I'm such a fool." Lucina choked out, opening her eyes as she felt his fingers upon her cheeks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It was in that moment of solace as they embraced that a thought crossed Lucina's mind, a simple thought, as she felt her fiancé's touch- his skin against hers, the warmth of his body, as he embraced her, it was inescapable. She had crossed boundaries, and yet, her mind, encouraged by a slight press of selfishness compelled her to ask something else of him. Her desire was a simple ask of catharsis from the pain she had incurred with her child-like actions, but part of her, the part that knew the man holding her thought it may be too much to ask of him. He was exceptionally skittish for a man of his charms and tact, and while the fact that they share a tent and sleep together was his idea, he had remained exceptionally chivalrous to her. Perhaps it was too much.

Robin took hold of her hand, and lifted them both up, keeping his arm around her as she resheathed Falchion, and began the slow walk back to camp. They walked in silence, her crying had ceased, but she didn't speak, she just walked, her arm wrapped across his back. It was as they entered their tent that Lucina finally managed to bring herself to speak again. He heard her swallow hard, as she tried to bring the words to her mouth, "Robin… tonight, I..I…" He tilted his head in response as she seemed to stop, about to speak, when she resumed. "Robin, tonight… I want us to have sex."

"What!?" Robin exclaimed, taking a step back, nearly knocking over a stack of books. His face was completely flushed red almost instantly. "Lucina… I… well.. well, that.."

"It's alright if you don't want to." Lucina said, as she removed her armor, and set Falchion and its sheath down alongside the rest of her stuff. "I didn't expect you to… not after what I just did."

"I… just don't know how to react." Robin said, "you certainly caught me off guard." He slightly chuckled, ignoring the otherwise extremely serious and somber atmosphere. "Lucina, we're not married yet." He said, hanging his coat, and undoing the myriad of belts that hung around his waist.

Lucina looked downwards, before flopping onto the bed, her clothing loose and comfortable. "It's alright Robin, I shouldn't have asked."

"I didn't say no." Robin replied, "But… there might be consequences for us…" Lucina's expression perked up as he spoke. "I wouldn't mind, but are you sure?"

"I am, Robin." Lucina said, undoing her top. "I've been ready since the night I first slept in your arms. But tonight… tonight I want this more."

"You're not doing this to convince me to forgive you, are you?" Robin asked, "I told you I already have, I never held your actions against you. I _love_ _you_, Lucina."

"Of course not..! I know you already forgave me. I knew it the moment you held me after… after my foolishness." Lucina exclaimed, flustered. "But…. I…" She blinked her eyes, shaking her head. "I love you too, more than anyone or anything, Robin. That's… that's why… why I _want _this. No, I _need _this."

Robin leaned over and put his right hand underneath Lucina's chin, tilting her head upwards slightly, and with his left, gently touched her cheek. He said nothing but took in a breath before kissing her gently. He pulled back swiftly following the kiss, it was strong and loving, but the passion they held couldn't be demonstrated in a simple kiss, at least not one taken like it was. Lucina smiled as Robin pulled himself back, and rose to her feet, undoing the last bits that held her tunic on, it falling to the floor, and sliding herself from her boots. Robin stood speechless as he watched her undress. He felt himself getting even more flustered as she took her hands around her waist and pulled her undershirt from her body and set it with the rest of her clothing. His eyes centered on her breasts, as she took off her bra, but as her hands ran down her body, and onto her pants, he reached out.

She caught him in an embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as he drew close, and pulled him into a deep kiss, one that he'd not pull away from. Her tongue danced with his, each exploring the other's mouth: a kiss far deeper and far more passionately fueled than their previous: it a mere peck by comparison. Robin found his hands sliding down Lucina's back, admiring her smooth skin, cautiously approaching her waistline. His fingers poked around, sliding between her pants and her skin, ready to pull down her clothing, despite only lacking boots, belt and cloak himself, which seemed slightly unfair in his mind. As his fingers danced, cautiously tugging away at her clothing, she broke off the kiss. They both pulled back, panting as saliva connected their lips temporarily before falling down, striking Robin's shirt, which was already stained, having yet to be changed from the escape from Plegia castle.

"Go ahead and take it off…" Lucina said, "but first," she continued, taking hold of the hem of his shirt and lifting it towards his arms, which he responded to by lifting his arms above his head, allowing her to slid it off of him, and toss it to the side "take off some of yours.."

Robin smiled, and started pulling down his pants, revealing his smallclothes, before he resumed his undressing of his fiancé. She blushed as he pulled her pants and smallclothes from her body in a swift motion, guiding both around her thighs and down to the floor with ease as she moved backwards, laying back onto their bed. "Lucina… I have to admit, I need this too." He said, backing up and admiring her form: her face reddened by her emotion; her toned fit body, one fitting someone as beautiful as she was; her small, but still decently sized breasts, all of it perfect. His eyes scanned her, noting she wasn't without little imperfections, scars crossed her body, many of them clearly from grizzly wounds she had received in her bleak time, a reminder that drove his train of thought. "I feel so wrong for what I did to you in your time. I know it.. out there, you were right, I _am_ the man who'd take Chrom's life. For that… I apologize. But I know… in this time, in this world, I.. no we, can set it right. I didn't have you then… but together, we are stronger." He said, looking lovingly at Lucina's body, before lowering himself between her legs.

Lucina sat up, bringing herself closer to the edge of the bed as Robin cautiously pressed his fingers along her inner thighs, enjoying the feel of her as he ran along her hips, inching himself closer to her vagina. She gasped lightly out of embarrassment and sensations as Robin extended his lips and kissed her labia. He pulled back slightly as she reacted, awkwardly looking up into her eyes before resuming. His approach was cautious and slow, the same as anything he did where he was unsure of what to do. He flicked his tongue around, it reaching into her, eliciting a myriad of reactions from them both: he appeared bothered by the taste, but kept moving anyway; and her experiencing sensations she'd long since denied herself, sensations that lead her to moan, letting her know that this was right. She let out a series of moans, and soft sayings of Robin's name, slightly closing her legs, but pulling them back open as she felt them strike his ears. With each flick of Robin's tongue, Lucina found it harder and harder to keep herself under control: no amount of her rigid training was helping her in this situation, sensations that she never felt before bombarding her as Robin used his mouth to explore her vagina- it wasn't entirely new: she had explored herself from time to time, but those were nothing compared to what Robin was doing.

His tongue continued to lavish her slit, his motions changing with the sounds she was making, while he did everything he could to ignore the taste. He didn't care then and there, and only wanted to make this right for her, and from the sounds she made, he could tell he was making her feel good. His tongue slid upwards, striking a spot, and almost immediately Lucina cried out. "YES ROBIN!" She exclaimed as he swirled about near there, running over it again and again, leaving Lucina panting and speechless before he finally concluded licking. He pulled himself upwards to face her, as she had fallen back onto the bed, unable to keep herself upright at that moment. "Gods… Robin…" She said, her lips curled into a nearly uncharacteristic smile, "that… was amazing… but… don't stop there…" she breathed heavily with each word.

"Anything for you, my love." Robin responded, taking her breasts into his hands. He admired their firmness: not too hard, not too soft- just enough for his fingers to sink in ever so slightly. He massaged them in various ways, hoping to arouse her even further as he did, before he again decided his best weapon would be his tongue. She cooed with sheer delight as he brought her nipples into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to swirl them about there within. He quickly switched between her breasts: his hands massaging and playing with the one he wasn't sucking on. She shook, grappling Robin's bare back, feeling her vagina excrete fluid as she became ever more aroused by Robin's treatment, but this caused him to stop, unsure of how to react. 'Lucina…? Is something wrong?"

"No, gods, no." Lucina replied, her voice lusty, yet almost playful. "Gods…this is anything but wrong. Robin… I… need you. I need you so bad…"she continued, looking up at Robin, who had lifted himself up off of her, and was standing at the foot of the bed. His cock was clearly hard, pushing his smallclothes upward in a way that clearly had to be uncomfortable for him. She propped herself upwards at the sight, reaching for him, but he moved away, and she fell back. He let out a sigh, sliding off his last remaining piece of clothing, exposing his cock. She stared at it, her mouth sliding open, her tongue, slipping out, and soon her body acted without thought, moving swiftly to reposition herself.

"Lucina?!" Robin exclaimed, surprised at her sudden swiftness, as he felt her hands wrap around his member.

"Robin… it's my turn." She said, rubbing her hands down his cock momentarily before pressing her lips against it, then taking it into her mouth, sucking. She started slowly, gently, but grew stronger with each consecutive suck, her instincts driving her before any thought or reason. She paid no mind to the taste, only the sounds Robin was making- the deep guttural sounds of pleasure- even he was moved so utterly by her.

"Lu-lucin-Lucina…!" Robin said, "Don't… you'll… waste it…" He said, shaking as he ran his hands through her cobalt hair. "Please…" He said, his mind blurred, as he felt her pull away, wiping her mouth, and swallowing. She reached up, touching Robin's navel with two fingers briefly before rolling back over on to her back, her blue eyes so glazed from the pleasure such that her brand wasn't visible, even to Robin.

They both breathed heavily as Robin leaned over her, pecking her forehead with his lips before positioning himself above her, carefully trying to guide his cock into her vagina. He nearly stopped as he watched the expression on her face change- shifting to one that showed the pain she felt as his cock was entering her. "No, Robin… I can deal with this… it should only be… for a moment. Don't stop." She said, rolling her hips to urge him to continue.

"Alright… but if it hurts, stop me, Lucina. I've hurt you too much already, I don't—" He said, but she placed her hand upon his mouth, putting a stop to it.

"Don't. Stop." She ordered, before wrapping her arms around Robin. He started putting his cock deeper into her, which sent a barrage of feelings through her body: the pain of the insertion which made her wince, the warmth of her fiancé within her, and the raw pleasure as he started to thrust. He was slow and cautious, holding her arms for support and, taking every bit of time necessary, rolling his hips against her rhythmically, which brought curious squeaks to her as she felt his cock move within her. Her own body rolling with him, ever slightly, her heart pounding against her chest gaining speed as he thrusted into her. She pulled him downward, his head sliding neatly beside hers, and he nibbled at her ear as he continued. He was taking it slow, and yet she loved it; it was the catharsis she needed so desperately.

She ran her fingers down his back, letting out squeaks and moans as he thrusted, slowly but surely getting ever faster, filling her with a wonderful sensation: a mix of pain and pleasure drove her mind to ecstasy, causing her to shake. She spoke his name involuntarily as it intensified, mixing her moans with simple I love yous that spoke volumes about how she felt, not only in that moment, but in general.

However, he stopped, suddenly and abruptly, breathing heavily, pulling himself from her.

"What!?" Lucina asked, "why—?!"

Robin didn't answer, and merely locked his lips against her, using his right hand to guide his cock back inside her. They broke their kiss, and Robin gave a swift lick to her breasts before resuming his thrusting. It was fast and hard, far unlike how he was approaching her before. She yelped as he thrust deep inside her, trying to make out a sentence though was impossible, her mind flushed: she could feel the heat, hear the sounds of his hips striking hers, she could feel the liquids moving, her heart racing; her thoughts having given away to the physical stimuli. "GODS! ROBIN!" She screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

Robin groaned, his world spinning as he thrust his hardest, his cock rubbing against parts of her unknown, deep in her womb. "Lucina..! Lucina..! I love you too!" He said, bracing himself, knowing he was about to release. Thoughts ran through his head: does he risk getting her pregnant? He couldn't think about it, he loved being inside her, and time was running out. He ignored his common sense for a moment, in the blink of passion, and released. He fired a series of pulsing shots deep into her, as his strength came to an end, his heart racing. He pulled back, his legs shaking, his breath heavy and labored.

"Oh… Robin…! You… you're… that… might have gotten me pregnant." Lucina said, her tear-filled eyes rolling up to meet Robin's. She was breathing just as heavily as he was, her lips quivering, her body still shaking. "But… gods, that was… that was…"

Robin fell back down onto the bed, rolling her into his arms. "Exactly what we both needed." he said, lifting his hand up to her cheek before kissing her again. He admired her radiant form as she lay there in the afterglow: the light from the moon creeping in from the roof of their otherwise dark tent, reflecting off her skin, the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She wore a gentle, loving smile on her face- one that she had only truly let him see, one that made him strive to ensure the best for this woman.

Lucina didn't say anything, but she knew, more than ever, her bond with this man, was not one anything, or anyone, not even the fell dragon itself, could break.


End file.
